


Fireworks

by Lost_Elf



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Atlas CEO Rhys, Comfort, Established Relationship, Feels, Fireworks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, New Year's Fluff, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/pseuds/Lost_Elf
Summary: Rhys and Tim celebrate their first New Year's Eve together. Fluff ensues.(Yep, I forgot to fill the Summary when I posted this. Go me.)
Relationships: Timothy Lawrence/Rhys
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Typed on mobile. I tried to polish it as much as possible, but there might still be typos and mistakes.

Rhys swirled the glass between two of his fingers and inhaled the heavy scent the alcohol emitted. Expensive, strong, sweet. Just how he likes it.

Looking at the other glass, he contemplated opening another bottle, because Tim didn't really seem to like the wine he was drinking. He already had three glasses, sure, but he gulped it down more than enjoyed it, probably trying to get used to the taste. But the doppleman defused to have yet another bottle brought just for him, claiming that Rhys is wasting money.

With a sigh, Rhys brought both refilled drinks to the living room of the hotel's most expensive suite. Smiling, he handed Tim's white wine to him, recieving a similar, warming smile in return. "Thanks," his boyfriend mumbled.

Crawling back under the pile of blankets they shared, Rhys cuddled to the warm, strong body next to him. This was probably his best idea of the year. A holiday on the New Year's Eve on Eden-6.

He really needed that. This year has been very hard for him. Leading Atlas was physically detaining him, the constant fights, the creepy stalker, the political situation not helping. And even his happy relationship took energy. When Timothy wasn't at home, Rhys would worry for him, and when he was, he was a distraction. In a good and a bad way.

"What are you thinking about?" the older man asked as if sensing something is bothering him. "You seem tense. Is something wrong?" He pressed mindless kisses to Rhys' hair as he spoke, each of them sending warmth through the younger man's chest.

"Nothing, just... This was one exhausting year," he sighed, leaning into the gentle touches.

"You should take vacations more often," Tim suggested. "You are working too much. You deserve this," he gestured around them at the expensive suite, "at least once a month."

Snorting, Rhys shook his head. "You joking. I can't disappear for four days every month. Atlas would crumble."

"This reminds me of someone..." Tim muttered, suddenly holding his boyfriend tighter.

Rhys shifted in the hold until it loosened and he was able to tilt his head back. He made sure to brush his boyfriend's scar with the tip of his nose, knowing that he likes affections like this when it comes to the face, and then he kissed him. It was awkward with the angle, but it worked to make Tim smile down at him. He took a big sip from his wine, draining at least half of the glass, if not more, and then he put it aside so he can turn his boyfriend around and kiss him properly.

When the first bang of the fireworks sounded, they both startled. Rhys laughed and quickly stood up to run to the suite's balcony. "Happy New Year," he called over his shoulder, but then his eyes were fixed on the sky. It bloomed in every colour.

White, green, blue, purple, orange classic fireworks were gradually replaced by more intricate ones; ones that went from one colour to another and back, flickering like a Christmas light. Ones that took shapes upon explosion, creating hearts, stars, company logos. He smirked at the red Atlas logo.

He turned to his right to make a joke about it to Timothy, but the man wasn't there by his side. Frowning, Rhys turned around to find his boyfriend still on the sofa they previously sat at, huddled in the blankets with two empty wine glasses in front of him.

"Tim?" he asked as he approached cautiously. "Are you alright?" He could see that the older man is shaking, eyes glassy and fixated on one spot on the wall. "Timmy?"

He shook more with every loud bang that echoed from the balcony, and Rhys finally realised that this must be the cause of discomfort. He rushed to close all the windows, and then he sat next to his boyfriend and tried to hug him. But Tim shied away, causing Rhys' heart to twinge unhappily.

"S-sorry," Tim apologised when he noticed how his boyfriend slouched. "I— I hate fireworks. Remind me of explosions," he explained, forcing himself to stop hugging his knees and instead hug his boyfriend.

"They are explosions," Rhys noted as he gently guided Tim to hide his face in the crook of his neck. "Good, safe explosions. You are safe, babe."

"I k-know, just—"

"I know, Tim," Rhys rushed to shush him before unpleasant memories could overtake the moment. "I know."

"I'm so sorry," Tim sobbed weakly, and it broke Rhys' heart to hear. "I wanted you to enjoy the vacation, but the alcohol isn't working anymore. Not after drinking at Moxxi's on Elpis, Pandora and in the casino. Can't get drunk from wine, now," he remarked wryly.

"That's why you drank it so fast?" Rhys realised. "Not because you didn't like the taste, but because you wanted to get drunk before midnight?"

Tim nodded, letting out another sob. Rhys secretly liked when his boyfriend cried. Not in a mean way, of course. It still broke his heart. But crying always meant that Tim was being _Tim_. He still had a long road ahead to learn who he really is, his real character pushed aside and forgotten, and every time he managed to push aside all the _Jack_ in him, the couple celebrated.

"It's alright, now," Rhys soothed, stroking his boyfriend's hair. "The bad times are over. I've got you. We are safe."

More sobs echoed, and Rhys comfortable old t-shirt with a cat picture was becoming soaked with tears and snot, but he didn't mind. He just kept comforting his boyfriend until the shooting was finally over, and Tim calmed down.

The freckled man looked up with red eyes, face still teary. "You missed the fireworks," he noted, looking at Rhys intently like he was trying to find blame in his face.

"Well, it's just pretty lights and sparkles," he shrugged. "Besides..." He pulled up his palm comp and searched the net for a while until he was able to get a feed of the whole show. "There is always a video."

They watched the muted feed for a few minutes, giving Tim time to dry his face with a tissue and fix his clothes. He went to refill their glasses again, and when he came back, he was smiling slightly.

That was until new series of explosions appeared. They never stop at one, right?

Rhys watched Tim's face fall into an unhappy frown, but then it lit up with determination. He placed the glasses on the coffee table and took his boyfriend's hands, pulling him to his feet. He begun to lead him towards the balcony.

"Tim?" Rhys asked hesitantly, stopping in the middle of the room. "Are you sure about this? You don't have to; certainly not for me. I don't need to see the fireworks; I came here to be with you, not watch a show."

"I want to do this, Rhys," the older man assured. "I want to beat my fear, okay? Will you... Will you be by my side?"

"Of course," Rhys smiled.

Together, they walked to the balcony, opening the door again. However, as soon as they stepped in the open air, the show ended.

"Well, this is disappointing," Tim chuckled.

"That was very short. Maybe they are just having technical problems?" Rhys suggested. Looking up, he found his boyfriend smiling, and he returned it immediately. "We can still enjoy the fresh air, I guess."

Smiling more, Tim leaned down and kissed Rhys. He used one hand to gently tilt his head back to get better access, and he deepened the kiss just enough to make Rhys' knees feel like jelly. He smirked when he pulled away, probably about to make a little jab at it, something small, funny and gentle, so unlike the mean jokes Handsome Jack would make.

But then the show started again, and Tim's head snapped to the side towards the sound of explosion. Rhys was about to suggest getting back inside, just watching through the window, but then he saw his boyfriend's eyes widening. "Whoa," he breathed out. "I forgot how romantic those can be..."

Rhys followed Tim's gaze towards the part of the sky that was now covered by dozens of hearts of different colours and sizes. When the last sparkles of those faded, new series of shots covered the sky by varicoloured flowers.

"Pretty," Rhys breathed out. "Pretty romantic."

Naturally, they kissed again, bathed in the flickering light of the show. They kept throwing glances towards the blooming pictures in the sky, but soon they were too lost in each other to really pay attention. Hands kept wandering, touching, pulling closer, mouths hardly ever parting to suck in air.

"Thank you," Tim breathed out on one such small pause. "You don't know how happy I am I have you."

Rhys blushed, fighting the urge to look away and hide it. "Happy New Year," he said with a chuckle. "I love you, Timothy Lawrence."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter as @ElfWriting :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. I live for appreciation. ^.^" Also, I like to make people happy, and I believed Tim finally getting some comfort would make people happy.


End file.
